Shotgun Kissing
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: The only time a shortage of chocolate can lead to death is when one hangs around a certain blond time bomb by the name of Mello. Yaoi: One-shot, lemon


Mello groaned as he woke up in the middle of the night. He needed chocolate and when he thought he needed it he had better fucking get chocolate or someone was going to pay.

He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, he cursed- none.

The pantry- none.

Cupboards- none.

Drawers- none.

He was becoming increasingly frantic and pissed off all at once. It was then Mello walked over to the sleeping figure of Matt that was hunched over the computer desk, sleeping, and kicked said redhead's seat over.

Matt immediately jumped up, "Huh? WHAT THE FUCK!? Oh Mello… What's wrong?"

Mello scowled, "There's no chocolate left."

Matt sighed, "Can't this wait until morning- the stores are probably all closed…"

Mello growled as he pulled out a gun, "You'd better fucking get me a chocolate bar."

Matt groaned as he got up and walked into his room before coming back out and throwing a pack of cigarettes at Mello.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Chocolate."

"I'm not stupid Matt." Mello scowled as he examined the pack

Matt groaned as he grabbed the pack from Mello, "They're chocolate _flavored_."

"Huh? They flavor cigarettes?"

"Yeah I thought I'd try some and when I saw they were chocolate I had to get them." Matt quickly opened them up and grabbed one out which he lit, "Want one?" He asked before taking a long drag.

"I want a fucking chocola-mmmph."

Matt exhaled the chocolate flavored smoke through a kiss that caught Mello off guard but as the taste hit his tongue he greedily inhaled.

Matt smiled and pulled away before holding the pack up, "Want one?"

"No." Mello growled, the feral look in his eyes scaring Matt for a second; he figured he had about a 30% chance of being shot, another 30% chance at being the victim of a Mello tirade, and the final 30% chance was Mello doing something entirely unpredictable.

Matt took a nervous drag on the cigarette to help keep his calm charade up. In a brief moment Mello closed the gap between them and yanked out the cigarette, this time being the one to initiate the kiss, sucking the smoke out of Matt's lungs and letting his tongue slide over Matt's tongue and teeth. Almost as suddenly as it'd started it stopped, Mello pulling away and taking a drag from the cigarette.

Matt grinned, this time was Mello's turn to share and Matt's turn to initiate.

When they pulled apart Mello finished off the cigarette and dropped it on the floor, blowing the air out against Matt's face, watching as it curled up and dissipated into the air.

Matt smiled as he went over and sat down on the couch, "Happy?"

"No. It's not as good as chocolate."

Matt sighed, "Mello you have a one track mind could you focus on something other than chocolate for once?"

"Yes."

Mello crossed over the room and sat in Matt's lap, kissing him.

Matt was taken by surprise. He thought the only reason he'd gotten away with it the first time was because it had tasted like chocolate- but here Mello was, pinning him to the couch and kissing him.

Matt's arms went up to encircle Mello's neck as he moaned into the kiss.

Mello smirked against Matt's lips as he pulled away and kissed down the redhead's neck to his collar bone which was barely exposed by the shirt. Mello bit down and sucked on a spot, earning mixed noises of pleasure and pain from the gamer.

"Take it off."

"Huh?" Matt asked dazed.

Mello tugged on the red head's shirt and growled once more, "Take it off or I'll fucking tear it off."

Matt pulled it off without a moment's hesitation- annoying Mello was dangerous, and right before sex would bode even worse.

Mello started to kiss the expanse of Matt's chest and nipped at it occasionally, making the gamer gasp softly for air. His left hand started to fondle with one of Matt's nipples as his mouth worked the other one, making Matt buck up.

"Oh God.. Mello."

Mello smiled as he pulled up, "Finish stripping."

Matt nodded as Mello climbed off for a few moments to allow the red head to rid himself of the bothersome cloth. When the obstruction was gone Mello straddled Matt again and pressed their hips together.

Matt groaned at how well he could feel Mello's hardness even through the leather.

"W-Why- ahhh- Why am I the only naked one?"

Mello smiled as he unzipped his leather jacket and slid off his black wife beater, both of which were thrown to some corner of the room as he kissed Matt.

Matt's hands roamed the expanse of Mello's skin, pulling the blonde against him, getting a growl in return.

Matt smirked into the kiss, allowing himself to be dominated by the blonde as his hands grabbed Mello's ass.

Mello pulled away and slapped Matt, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself or I'll tie you up."

"Sounds fun." Matt mumbled before pulling Mello into a kiss.

The blonde quickly pushed off of the red head and yanked him up by the hair, dragging him into the room where he threw him on the bed, "I swear if you move one inch you'll regret it."

Matt grinned at the idea of disobeying Mello, watching the blond leave. It took a few moments but after a while Mello finally returned, still clad in his leather pants.

"Aren't you gunna finish stripping for me?"

Mello growled as he pressed Matt down.

Matt heard several clicks and looked at his wrists to see them handcuffed to the bedposts. He smiled at Mello, "So when are you going to strip for me?"

Mello smirked and hungrily kissed Matt as he worked off his pants.

Matt smiled as he looked down to see Mello's engorged member fall out of that sexy leather that served to be little more than a second skin. It didn't really surprise Matt that Mello wasn't wearing boxers- Mello seemed like the commando type.

Matt tugged against the handcuffs and groaned as Mello exhaled hot air over his member, hips bucking upwards involuntarily.

Mello smirked and sucked slightly on Matt before pulling away only for the gamer to whine, "Don't stop."

"Beg."

Matt glared at Mello only for it to be met with one of equal intensity. Mello wrapped his hand around Matt's erection and gave it a firm squeeze.

"G-hah-d please Mello!" Matt cried while thrusting his hips upwards.

Mello grinned and bent down, slowly taking Matt's erection into his mouth as the redhead moaned and pleaded, "Fa-Faster."

Mello hummed around Matt's erection, making him whine in protest.

Mello pulled away for a moment as he quickly slid two slick fingers into Matt, making the redhead cry in pain.

"Shit Mello- FUCK!" His wrists were cut into by the handcuffs as he tried to pull away. Matt's eyes watered slightly as Mello began to scissor him, his erection neglected until Mello's mouth was around Matt's penis, head bobbing as he pressed a third finger into Matt. Mello's fingers searched around Matt until they hooked and pressed against a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"SHIT!" Matt cried as he harshly bucked into Mello's mouth.

Mello pulled away, his throat burning slightly as he removed his fingers. Matt suddenly felt cold and empty until something much larger was thrust into his entrance.

He cried out in pain as he pulled against the handcuffs, dying to get a hold of Mello as said blonde thrust into him and scraped his nails against Matt's flesh- leaving dotted red lines across Matt's chest that started to trickle blood as the redhead cursed despite enjoying the abusive behavior.

It didn't take long before Matt was crying out in euphoria as the blond above him harshly hit his oh-so-sensitive prostate. A few more thrusts and several pumps from Mello was all it took before Matt came all over the both of their chests, the tightening of the intense heat around Mello finally bringing him over edge as well.

After they caught their breath Matt smiled at Mello, "Was that better than chocolate?"

Mello scowled, "Yes…" he mumbled before smirking, "Was that better than cigarettes?"

"I don't know maybe you should refresh my memory." Matt grinned as he leaned upwards into a lip bruising kiss, receiving a hard punch from Mello in return.

"Don't push your luck."

"I'll get you chocolate."

"No…. Maybe.. Get me the chocolate first and we'll talk about it."


End file.
